Moonlit Heaven
by Death's Pet
Summary: Kiba has an argument with Hige and storms off, unaware that he will get advice from within a Moonlit Heaven. Shonen-ai, pairings inside, don't like, don't read
1. Default Chapter

Moonlit Heaven  
  
By: Death's Eternal Lover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain or any of its characters. A real pity, but hey I can still have fun with them.  
  
Warnings and pairings: This is my first Wolf's Rain fic. This is rated PG, just to be safe for mild swearing, oh this has shonen-ai so, no like no read. Pairings are slight KibaToboe, mention of KibaHige, mention of past TsumeToboe and ends with some fluffy(hopefully) TsumeToboe(My Favorite!). Enjoy!  
  
Kiba was angry, he ran as fast as the wind, in the form of a snowy white wolf toward his favorite thinking place. He and his lover, Hige, had just had a fight and his overwhelming pride had gotten the better of him, so he yelled, cursed at, and insulted Hige then stormed off, leaving Hige behind in a storm of hurt emotions. He arrived at his place, sighed, and looked around. The scene before him always calmed him, the moonlight rained down upon the small clearing where silver tipped blades of grass begged to be lied upon, the round lake reflected the silver orb and gave the place an ethereal glow, finally the wall of trees provided privacy and the only sounds were the ones made by the still night. He padded over to the small lake and sat down taking in the cool, clear air as the moon encased him in its warm silver embrace. He sat and thought and then began to regret being so harsh on Hige. In his mind it all seemed like a fight that came out of nowhere and sprouted from one of the pettiest reasons, jealousy. He and his lover had encountered another pack and Hige had become fast friends with the Alpha male, the only thing that bothered Kiba is the fact that the Alpha was not mated and displayed an interest in Hige. The thought made his blood boil the he snorted and said, "why did I become so attached? He's nothing but a liability to me, I think making him my mate was a huge mistake."  
  
"Now you don't mean that," a voice said from across the pond. Kiba's head snapped up form his contemplation of the water and his blue-green eyes encountered another wolf. He jumped up and growled in warning while his instincts screamed, 'why didn't I sense him coming?!' The other wolf, though smaller in size regarded the angry white wolf as though he was less harmless than a newborn wolf cub. Kiba snarled more viciously all the while studying the smaller wolf; he had reddish-brown fur and a subtle click made Kiba focus on his front paw where he had a thick silver cuff of some sort. He was interrupted from further scrutiny when the small one said, "my name's Toboe." Kiba looked up and was taken aback to see that the other had disappeared. He looked around frantically then felt a light touch on his shoulder. He whirled around snarling and ready to rip into his attacker but was easily pinned, by a boy? He was released so he immediately jumped back then stared when he saw the same silver bracelet on the boy as the one on the smaller wolf's leg. The boy regarded Kiba with ethereal caramel eyes from behind a curtain of light reddish-brown hair and said, "you never told me your name." "Huh?" Kiba asked confused as his eyes quickly scanned for a getaway route. "That's okay Kiba, but you don't have to be afraid of me." That got Kiba's attention; he stared at Toboe in shock then asked in a forcefully calm tone, "how did you know my name?" Toboe simply smiled and asked, "Do you trust me enough to change to human form Kiba?" Kiba hesitated for a second then nodded in determination and seconds later his human form stood regarding the smaller teen with suspicious eyes from behind, messy chocolate brown hair. "Now how the hell do you know me?" he growled, mustering up his courage and forcing down the initial shock. Toboe didn't answer as he walked over to the bank of the lake and sat down, looking into the crystal clear water. Kiba was about to demand again when Toboe answered, "I know many things, and your situation is one of them." "My situation? I don't have a situation," Kiba snarled once again angry. "Don't you?" Toboe said calmly then silence reigned again. "That's right so why don't you cut the crap and tell me how you know my name!" Toboe motioned for Kiba to sit but said nothing. "First answer me then I might consider joining you," Kiba said icily. "I don't want you to die while you never repaired your mistake," Toboe replied softly. "Is that a threat?" Kiba glared as he prepared to change back to his wolf form and kill the boy. "Killing me won't get your questions answered Kiba," Toboe said looking at him then looking down at the spot beside him. Kiba felt like he had been struck so in his daze he obediently sat beside Toboe and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Toboe smiled softly then said, "I know that you are uncomfortable and the reason why I know so much is because my only purpose is to help people like you. Now before you say anything let me finish, my lover, his name was Tsume, and I had an argument like the one you had with Hige-" "How do you know Hige? And what do you mean your lover's name WAS Tsume?" Toboe sighed, slightly wearily then responded, "I told you I know these things because it is my job to help couples like you two and the reason why my lover's name WAS Tsume is because he is dead," Toboe finished in a faint tone. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Kiba's apology was cut by Toboe who shook his head then let the silence fall again. Toboe took in a breath then said, "My Tsume, was strong, both physically and mentally, he was a wolf too by the way, a gray one with a cross-shaped scar on his chest, but even his human form was wonderful, he had short, soft white hair and the most beautiful golden eyes," Toboe continued in bare a whisper laden with longing and admiration, "he was my mate and lover and he adored me however, he never could handle the fact that I made friends easily and they always commented on my looks, in a more than positive way, he was the jealous type you see. Because of this his so-called friends began worming ideas into his head in which I sounded like a wanton slut, if you will, then would point out my propensity for making fast friends. Sadly, he believed them and one night we argued, he threw all of my "whore qualities" in my face then stormed off. That night he was murdered by his "friends" in front of me, but not before they forced him to watch me being taken by each one of those poor excuses for humans. His last words to me were, 'Toboe, I'm so sorry, I lo…' then his beautiful golden eyes closed forever. He had apologized and was about to tell me that he loved me, but he never got the chance. Now you may wonder why, if he adored me, would a last 'I love you' mean so much but the truth is he had never told me that, he had attempted but he never did. The day he died my heart and soul were shattered when he attempted to say it at last, not even the pain from being taken forcefully by so many was big enough to overshadow that pain."   
  
Kiba sat in stunned silence at the tale the younger wolf had just told him. "Why are you sharing this with a complete stranger?" Kiba asked bewildered yet shaken. "Because I don't want you or Hige to suffer what I did, you never know what life has in store for you, neither Tsume nor I imagined that we would be ripped apart and away from each other in just one day." Toboe turned his head slowly and watched as Kiba debated his issues inside his confused head. "Your mind might accuse Hige of cheating but did you see any signs that suggested that this is true?" At Toboe's words another thought struck Kiba, why had he become jealous when all through the visit Hige had flaunted the fact that they were mated and thus both unavailable? He looked up and found that Toboe's face was dangerously close to his but before he could inquire a pair of soft lips brushed against his, the contact was light and soft, like a feather. Toboe leaned back then said, "don't repeat the mistake that Tsume committed and tell Hige that you love him, don't let him get away Kiba." Kiba nodded numbly and watched as Toboe returned to his wolf form, in his distraction he too had returned to his wolf form however. "I have forgiven him, even though I know that there is really nothing to forgive, so I have dedicated myself to helping out couples in danger of falling apart even though the strong feelings are there. Now stop wasting time and go make things right my friend," Toboe encouraged in a sad yet caring tone. Kiba nodded while focused on the still water then asked, "Toboe? How did you survive all of this without Tsume?" "I didn't," was the quiet, simple response, then a duet of bittersweet howls filled the air. Kiba felt a subtle breeze pass and the water rippled, as his eyes traveled across the surface they stopped at the reflection of two wolves. One reddish-brown with a silver cuff, had his caramel eyes closed in bliss as the other, a big gray wolf with a cross-shaped scar on his chest was tenderly nuzzling and licking the smaller one, golden eyes warm with affection and tenderness. All this with the silver orb in the sky providing a fitting backdrop for the scene. the bigger one stopped his tender ministrations and the smaller one opened his eyes, two sets of eyes, one gold and one caramel regarded Kiba silently. Both wolves appeared to be smiling. Kiba looked up but saw nothing but when he looked back at the water, there they were. 'Thank you Toboe, Tsume' he though as he turned and ran. As he raced off into the cool silver night to make things right with Hige, the last thing he heard was the sweet duet of the forever-bound lovers whose sad tale had helped him in that moonlit heaven.   
  
…Uh what do you think? Good? Bad? I should never be allowed near a keyboard again? I hope it's not too confusing. Please review? (Hopeful voice) 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
As much as I appreciate all the positive feedback and enthusiasm over Moonlit Heaven I must say this. Moonlit Heaven was intended to be a one shot, i don't know where my mind was on the day that i posted it for it was later that i realized what a knuckle head i was when i saw that i had not mentioned this little inportant bit of info. Again, thanks for all the positive feedback, actually thanks for even reading my silly little fic. Special thanks to Gysecune, for the advice on breaking up the paragraphs, Fallen Angel and Yuki-chu for the interest in the fic and last but not least odd-12345, btw don't worry i took no insult. Once again sorry (bows very low) and thanks for the encouragement to write. However, never fear, for this is not my last Wolf's Rain fic. That's write i shall return with a new fic, be afraid, be very afraid. Oh finally i bit of shameless self-promotion, i'm writing an Inuyasha fic in case anyone is interested.  
  
Ja ne minna!  
  
. 


End file.
